Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of rainwater treatment and recycling, and more particularly to a system for treating and recycling rainwater.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems for treating and recycling rainwater do not utilize the slope of the natural terrain. They are inefficient and do not solve the problem of waterlogging.